The Amazing Beast Baby
by Blues32
Summary: Raven, Shade, and Beast Boy are stuck tower watching and putting Shade and Beast Boy in the together for too long is asking for trouble. Trouble is found when Beast Boy turns himself into a baby. PAIRINGS
1. Disclaimer

DISCLAIMER.

I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, there would be a season six. Teen Titans belong to DC Comics. If you're confused as to why Robin is suddenly Nightwing, you didn't read "Bird Watching". Shame on you. It may not have been my best work, but COME ON! It was important!


	2. Chapter 1

**32 Productions Presents…**

A Teen Titan Fan Fiction The Teen Titans in… 

"**The Amazing Beast Baby"**

**Chapter One**

**Titan Tower: Main Room**

Raven was in Hell. That was the only explanation she had. She gave up trying to read an hour ago and was just sitting on the couch, holding her head in her hands. Behind her Beast Boy and Shade were fighting. Not yelling at each other as that had stopped about forty five minutes ago. No, now it was straight up fisticuffs.

Shade: Snot stain!

Beast Boy: Rabid dog!

Shade: Demented leprechaun!

Beast Boy: Rover!

Oh yes. They were still yelling in between blows. Raven thought back to how this all began.

: CUE THEME :

**Flashback**

Raven stared at Nightwing in disbelief. She must not have heard him right.

Raven: I'm sorry, what?

Nighwing: You, Shade, and Beast Boy are staying in the tower. We've got to go after Blood. He's already established several new HIVE academies across the globe. Somebody has to stay here and guard the city.

Cyborg, Starfire, and Terra were all prepping the T-ship. Sureshot was coming along as well, wanting revenge against Blood for what he tried to do to her. She also wanted to know how he survived the whole thing, as she was sure she had killed him. While Raven would have relished spending time alone with Shade, adding Beast Boy was asking for trouble.

Raven: Why can't Titans East take care of it? Or make a new group out of the honorary Titans?

Nightwing: They're all busy.

Raven: Nightwing…please have mercy.

Nightwing put his hand on her shoulder. Her eye twitched and he removed it. You don't touch Raven unless Raven touches you first.

Nightwing: You'll be fine.

Raven: Will THEY be fine?

Raven gestured toward Beast Boy and Shade.

Beast Boy: Raven, we've totally grown up.

Shade: Yeah, we've put all our differences behind us.

Nightwing: See?

Raven sighed.

Raven: You won't be gone too long, right?

Nightwing: Back before you know it.

Raven: …good luck then.

Nightwing smiled and helped the others prepare to leave. Raven decided to help out as well.

**Present**

Raven felt the couch jar as the two rolled into it. Oh yeah. They put their difference behind them…for about a day. Raven groaned in frustration.

Raven: Knock it off!

Beast Boy and Shade disengaged. They were beaten and bloody.

Raven: What are you two going to do if the alarm goes off? You're exhausted and already beaten up.

Shade and Beast Boy looked down at the ground. She was right. Of course logical only reigned for a second or two.

Shade: He started it.

Beast Boy: Oh I so totally did not!

Raven felt her temper slipping. Rather then suppress it, she welcomed it. Maybe scaring these two would make them behave.

Raven/Red: WOULD YOU TWO SHITHEADS BE SILENT FOR FIVE MINUTES! IF YOU DON'T PUT A FRICKING CORK IN IT, I'LL RIP YOUR TONGUES OUT!

The two gulped and ran from the room. Raven sighed and her cloak shifted back to blue.

Raven: That's better.

She picked up her book and began to read.

**Hallway**

The pair panted after running for such a long distance.

Beast Boy: I think…she…isn't chasing us.

Shade: Th…that's good.

Beast Boy crossed his arms.

Beast Boy: Dude, that just pisses me off.

Shade: What does?

Beast Boy: Raven! She thinks just because she can be all big and scary she can tell us what to do.

Shade shrugged.

Shade: I don't mind it.

Beast Boy: Oh come on. The way she expects you to do everything you ask? The way she gives a command then walks away, KNOWING you'll obey?

Shade thought about it. The boy had a point. Raven always did seem to think she owned him.

Shade: …you have a point, Grass Stain.

Beast Boy: I say we do something about it.

Shade raised his hands.

Shade: Oh no. Not me. I know better then to mess with her, especially when it involves working with you. I piss her off enough just being me.

Shade walked off.

Shade: (calling back to him) You do what you want. I'm going to smooth things over with her.

Beast Boy: Yeah go on! You are soooo whipped!

Shade: I'm not whipped!

He was totally whipped. Beast Boy scratched his head. How was he going to get back at her? He'd need something good. Ordinary pranks wouldn't work on Raven. She'd just get mad. He needed something special. He had learned not to mess with magic a while back…maybe technology could help him. To Cyborg's room with him!

**Main Room**

Raven straightened as she heard the door open.

Raven: (coldly) What?

Shade cleared his throat.

Shade: Uh…Raven? I just wanted to apologize.

Raven didn't respond. Shade sighed.

Shade: Raven, come on.

Raven: …sit down.

Shade hopped over the couch and sat down next to her.

Shade: Look, baby, I'm sorry.

Raven put her book down and crossed her arms.

Raven: …and?

Shade: (sighing) And I know that you don't like to let Red take control for any period of time and that it was our fault it happened and I'm sorry. Beast Boy and I will stay out of the same room until the others get back.

Raven nodded, feeling that that was good idea. Raven sighed and leaned against him.

Raven: Smart move.

Shade: Forgive me?

Raven: I'm in a good mood.

Raven sighed and nuzzled against his neck.

Raven: Surprising, under the circumstances, but a good mood nonetheless.

Beast Boy carefully snuck into the room, device at the ready. He remembered Cyborg telling him about a time manipulating device. Cyborg was actually planning on using it to return his body to the state it was in before the accident. Melissa talked him out of it, saying that she liked him as Cyborg better. She said that if he did that he wouldn't be a superhero anymore and he'd have to leave the Titans. That was enough to make him change his mind. It seems the invention was already set. Beast Boy grinned devilishly. He was going to use it to stop time and set up the grand master of all pranks. This was going to be good. He looked the device over. It seemed simple enough. Just like a TV remote. The labels were missing, but that was okay. He knew almost every remote like the back of his hand. Sad really. He pressed a button that should have been pause. What he didn't know was that Cyborg didn't get around to properly adjusting any of it. Raven and Shade were interrupted by a thud. They turned and saw a device on the floor and a pile of Beast Boy's clothes.

Raven: …okay. This is the lamest prank I've ever seen.

Shade: Maybe it's supposed to be bait or…

Something in the pile of clothes moved. To their shock a little green toddler crawled out.

Raven: …oh…

Shade: …shit.

The baby just cried.

**Ten Minutes Later**

Raven called up Cyborg. He had to know what the device was. Shade held the crying child, what had to be Beast Boy in his arms. He wouldn't stop thrashing. Cyborg finally appeared on the screen. From the looks of it, they were in the middle of combat.

Cyborg: This better be important, ya'll!

Raven: What in Azar's name have you been working on! Beast Boy's turned himself into a baby!

Shade sniffed and groaned. He held the baby further away from him.

Shade: And he just took a freaking dump!

Cyborg: Aw, hell. He got the damn time remote.

Raven: What the…no, no it's not important. How do we fix it?

Cyborg ducked an attack and slammed a HIVE solider to the ground before talking again.

Cyborg: You don't. It'll wear off. I never could make it permanent.

Shade: How long?

Cyborg: Few days I guess. Week at the most.

Raven and Shade stared at him with dropped jaws. Cyborg swore as another blast went past him.

Cyborg: Look, I got to go. Just take care of him. You'll be fine. You handled kids before, right?

Raven: Cyborg, don't you dare…

The communication was cut. Raven sighed and hung her head.

Shade: …what are we supposed to do now?

Raven: Well, first we need supplies.

Shade: I was talking about a more immediate solution to our more immediate problem. Jeez, how much tofu did he eat before this!

Raven scrunched up her nose and backed away.

Raven: Just great. I'll go buy the stuff…keep him clean or something.

Shade: Wha…what? No way! You keep him clean.

Raven: Okay…let's be fair.

Raven floated up and took a quarter off the top of the TV. She had no idea how change got up there. She was glad though. She didn't want to dig though the couch again. Oh the horrible things she found. She held up the quarter, flipping to show both sides. That proved it was legit.

Raven: We flip for it.  
Shade: That's fair.

Raven: Okay then. Heads I win. Tails you lose.

Shade: Right.

Raven tossed the coin up and it landed tail on the floor. Raven "tsked" and shook her head.

Raven: Sorry. Tails you lose.

Shade: Aw…hey, wait a minute! You tricked me!

Raven: Not my fault you didn't pay attention. I'll be going now.

Shade stuck his tongue out at her as she headed for the door. She turned and he covered his mouth.

Raven: Be careful with him.

Shade: Right, right.

Raven went to her room to change into civilian attire. She had no pockets in costume and needed a place to keep her…stuff. She wasn't much for purses. They were just pointless bags. …she preferred small backpacks. Shade grumbled to himself before turning to the baby.

Shade: …so what is it you babies DO anyway?

Beast Boy blew a spit bubble. Shade shuddered.

Shade: Sorry I asked. Damn.

**Super Market**

Rachel (Raven) held up two different brands of diapers, trying to see the difference.

Rachel: (muttering) Super absorbent…leak prevention…what's the difference?

She shrugged, decided that if it was super absorbent, it most likely prevented leaks as well. As she did she heard some people talking.

Gossiping Woman 1: Say, isn't that young lady one of the Teen Titans?

Gossiping Woman 2: I believe you're right Margaret.

Rachel sighed. What was the point of dressing in normal clothes if they spotted her anyway? She was prepared for autograph questions, spouting of meaningless gratitude, and even to be questioned for her "reckless behavior". She didn't expect what came next.

Gossiping Woman 1: Buying diapers. You don't think…?

Gossiping Woman 2: Why not, dear? Bunch of hormone-driven teenagers in a tower with no adult supervision…wouldn't surprise me if they held daily orgies up there.

Rachel stopped in mid-step and whirled around.

Rachel: Excuse me!

Rachel had been called many things. Insane, evil, the cause of the end of all life, but she had never been insulted like THAT before…at least not by normal people. She expected to hear things like that from villains who just got their asses kicked.. The two women looked surprised. She stormed up to the pair.

Rachel: It's not MY child. Furthermore, I don't take kindly to people insulting my friends. You may think all teenagers are wild and irresponsible, but we're not. We risk our lives for you people, the least you could do is keep thoughts about our moral conduct to yourselves!

The woman looked shocked. Rachel took a deep breath and let it out.

Rachel: Sorry. I've had a rough day. Excuse me.

Rachel grabbed her cart and started off again. She still needed baby power, baby food, and formulated milk. She didn't hear them start again. If she had, she might have screamed in frustration.

Gossiping Woman 2: Oh my lord, did you SEE that thing on her forehead?

Gossiping Woman 1: And so pale! She must have some horrible disease.

Rachel approached one of the employees.

Rachel: (near muttering) Excuse me. Where's the baby food?

Her eyes widened when the person turned around. It was HIM. That strange gothic boy. She had first encountered him when Blackfire came to Earth. Since then he had been almost everywhere she looked. In the park, on the streets, he was there. It was creeping her out. Maybe he wouldn't recognize her.

Goth Boy: Hey, it's you. Remember me? That rave about two years ago?

Rachel wanted to bash her head on a solid object.

Rachel: …you asked me if I liked show tunes. …I don't.

Goth Boy: Baby food, huh? What for? You and that boyfriend of yours haven't had a kid…

Rachel: …how do you know about that? He and I don't do public displays of affections…

Goth Boy looked nervous.

Goth Boy: Er…aisle four.

Rachel's eyes narrowed but she let it slide. She went to get the food.

**Titan Tower: Bathroom**

Shade couldn't take the smell anymore. He took Beast Boy into the bathroom. He didn't have a diaper…so he would have to use something else. But what? …paper towels. They were absorbent, right?

Shade: The quicker picker upper should do the trick…right?

Beast Boy just looked at him with uncomprehending eyes. Shade disposed of Beast Boy's soiled oversized underwear…through a shadow void… then put the paper towels around him. Obviously it wasn't going to stay.

Shade: Uh…duct tape!

Yes, duct tape! The miracle invention! That would hold the makeshift diaper in place.

Shade: Man, Raven would be impressed with my ingenuity, wouldn't she?

Beast Boy looked strangely doubtful. Shade scowled.

Shade: Ah, what do YOU know?

Beast Boy started crying. Shade swore and covered his ears.

Shade: What? What do you want now? You're clean! I even had to wipe your sorry green ass! Shut your freaking mouth!

Beast Boy: WAAAAAAAAAH!

Shade growled and shoved his face into Beast Boy's.

Shade: SHUT UP!

Silence.

Beast Boy: …WAAA…!

Shade: Ah, ah, ah…SHUT UP!

Beast Boy giggled. Shade groaned. He was getting tired of this already and it had only been twenty minutes since Raven left.

Shade: …I'm getting a vasectomy.

**END PART ONE**


	3. Chapter 2

**32 Productions Presents…**

A Teen Titan Fan Fiction The Teen Titans in… 

"**The Amazing Beast Baby"**

**Chapter Two**

**Super Market**

Rachel hit her head on the handle of her cart. She was in line at the check out. All the lines where incredibly long. The one she picked was no different. She was now next…and the machine seemed to be broken.

Cashier: Price check on…Adult Diapers.

Rachel groaned. This wasn't her day. Finally it was her turn. She put all the products on the conveyer belt.

Cashier: Hey, aren't you Raven?

Rachel: Aren't you supposed to be ringing up my purchases?

The cashier didn't seem to be expecting such a rude response. Rachel crossed her arms and tapped her foot, impatiently.

Rachel: Look, I've got someone dealing with a super-powered infant and I have the supplies that can placate him.

Cashier: …an infant?

Rachel: Don't laugh. He can change into a giant monster at will. …and infants have a very small understanding of right and wrong.

A T-rex wasn't exactly a monster but it was close enough.

Rachel: And now you want to delay me?

He got moving. Rachel allowed herself a feeling of pride. That did the trick.

**Titan Tower: Main Room**

Raven returned to a giant mess. Stuff was thrown every where and in the middle of it was Shade. Raven nearly dropped the stuff she was carrying.

Raven: What in Azar's name have you done!

Shade: It's not my fault!

He looked inside a small container then tossed it over his shoulder.

Shade: He just started shifting! First he was a bull, then a tiger, and now he's a mouse and I can't find him!

Raven found a bunch of paper towels held together by duct tape. She picked it up.

Raven: What the hell is this?

Shade wrinkled his nose.

Shade: You shouldn't touch that. It's a diaper.

Raven gasped and dropped it, checking her hand to see if anything got on it.

Raven: Why did you…?

Raven pinched the bridge of her nose.

Raven: You know, I don't care anymore.

Raven sighed and handed him the stuff.

Raven: Make yourself useful and unpack this, would you?

Shade winced and took the bags. She was mad at him now. Just great. Raven rubbed her temples and then did the most un-Raven like thing Shade had seen her do while she was still in her right mind. She sank to her knees and called out with convincing (but still false) enthusiasm.

Raven: Come here, Gar! Come to Mama Raven!

A small green mouse crawled out and came toward her. She closed her eyes and touched its forehead. It changed back into the baby Beast Boy.

Raven: Get the diapers and powder. I'll put them on him, since you obviously can't be trusted.

Shade: …I tried my best.

Raven: You put a paper towel on a baby. Do you know how delicate a baby's skin is?

Shade looked downtrodden, but Raven felt no pity. He could have seriously hurt Beast Boy. It was her fault really. She should have known he wasn't ready to handle a baby. Raven picked the baby up, trying to block the fact that she was holding one of her friends naked from her mind. It wasn't him…not really. Raven put the diaper on him with little difficulty.

Shade: How do you know how to do that?

Raven: I'd rather not talk about it.

Suddenly he started to cry. Raven tried to comfort him, but she had little knowledge in that field.

Raven: What could be wrong? I know he didn't just go.

Shade: He's hungry.

Raven: What makes you…YIPE!

Raven's eyes widened and she pulled Beast Boy off of her. Raven handed him to Shade and turned away, rubbing her now sore chest under her cloak.

Raven: He's hungry.

Shade just looked at the baby, confused.

Shade: Um…what do I do with him?

Raven: Feed him.

Shade: …but he has no teeth.

Raven begged to differ, but didn't mention it.

Raven: You feed him his bottle.

Shade took the bottle out and looked at it.

Shade: …I take it I'm supposed to put something IN the bottle?

Raven: And here I was afraid you were stupid. Take the milk from the bag and put it inside the bottle. Cover the bottle with the nipple cap…

Shade: I'm sorry, the what?

Raven: …that's what it's called. I didn't name it. Once you put it on, give it to the baby.

Shade: …you okay?

Raven: …you sure he doesn't have teeth?

Shade: Positive.

Raven sighed and turned back around.

Raven: There you go. You got it. Now I…Shade…what's in that glass?

Shade had a cup up to his mouth. It was filled with a white…milk like fluid. He wouldn't…

Shade: Hey, I've been chasing after this brat all day. I'm thirsty.

Raven: Shade, no! That's only for…!

Shade took a big gulp then gagged.

Raven: …babies.

Shade ran off to vomit. Raven groaned and shook her head.

Raven: Oh yeah. He's a natural born father. Can't wait for parenthood knowing he'll be at the reigns.

She picked up Beast Boy and fed him his bottle.

**Shade's Room: Later that night**

For the fourth time that night, Shade's eyes shot open. Beast Boy was wailing again. Shade covered his head with the pillow but it was no good. He got up and went to the make-shift crib the two of them had just barely managed to construct before 1 a.m.

Shade: (groggy) Why? Why do you torment me, little green monster?

All he got as a reply was a wail. He picked up the baby and sniffed. Oh yeah. Another diaper change.

Shade: You've got the worst set of bowels I've ever seen.

After he had finished he put the baby back in the crib and went to sleep. …for the fifth time that night, Shade's eyes shot open…

**Bathroom: Following Morning**

Raven sighed and turn the water off in the shower. She was a little sleepy, having stayed up building that stupid crib with Shade. She cursed herself for not thinking to buy one while she was out. She thought she had remembered everything, but the crib had completely slipped her mind. She suddenly felt eyes on her. Raven peered around the curtain and her eyes widened. She pulled the curtain closer.

Raven: Shade! You know I hate being leered at!

Raven realized that Shade wasn't leering. He barely seemed to be awake. He had Beast Boy in his arms.

Raven: …Shade?

Shade: …tonight…he sleeps in YOUR room.

With that he trudged from the room. Raven got out, dried herself off, got dressed, and went after him. She found him in the main room, putting Beast Boy into the "play pen". It was actually a force field designed to contain Beast Boy no matter what form he took. Raven took a closer look at her boyfriend. His clothes were on wrong. His shirt was inside-out, his pants were backwards (she was impressed that he was able to zip them up as well as buckle them), his shoes were on the wrong feet, and she was willing to bet his socks didn't match. She came up behind him and put her hand on his back.

Raven: You okay?

Shade: He just…wouldn't stop crying…all night.

Raven took off his sunglass and winced. His eyes had dark rings around them. Shade wasn't used to not getting sleep.

Raven: I'll watch him. You get some sleep, okay?

She kissed his cheek and he trudged off. Raven looked at Beast Boy and shook her head.

Raven: Even as a baby, you won't leave him alone, huh?

Beast Boy just giggled.

**Raven's Room: That Night**

Raven had forgotten something. Beast Boy never left EITHER of them alone. She decided that she liked it better when he was trying to cheer her up. Raven held the baby Titan in her arms, rocking him back and forth.

Raven: (singing weakly) Rock-a-bye baby, shut the hell up. If you don't I'll shake you up. (normal) I just tried to rhyme "up" with "up". (singing) Then you'll be quiet, then, I'll be at peace, until I'm arrested, hopefully, at least.

If Beast Boy was capable of understanding a word she just said (or sang as the case may be) he'd have been terrified. As it was he was sleeping like a…well…baby. Perfect. Raven smirked. She was feeling pretty smug, having done what it took Shade all night to do. She went to sleep after putting the baby back in his crib.

**Two Days later**

Beast Boy had yet to change back, but Raven and Shade were starting to get used to it. It had been uncommonly quiet. They guessed that somehow Blood had gotten quite a few new members for his team. They hoped the others were alright, wherever they were. It was about noon, Shade was feeding Beast Boy as Raven read her book. Suddenly the intruder alarm went off. Unauthorized people had landed on the island. The door exploded and Slade-bots rushed in.

Raven: Oh no…

Shade slid in front of Raven.

Shade: Get Beast Boy somewhere safe. I got this.

Raven nodded. Slade-bots were nothing any one of them couldn't handle. Even if there was an army of them, Shade could manage until she hid Beast Boy somewhere. She picked him up and ran. Shade tore into the Slade-bots with ease. They weren't even well armed. It was a joke. Almost as if… Shade's thoughts were interrupted by Cinderblock bursting into the room, trashing several robots and slamming his massive fist into Shade. Shade flew back into the wall, landing hard.

Ravager: Well, well…Master was right. One of you DID stay behind.

Ravager squeezed past Cinderblock and looked around. She had never seen the inside of Titans tower after all.

Ravager: This is it? I expect something more…high-tech. Oh well. Pick him up and let's take him back to our little make-shift hotel.

Raven reappeared sometime later, but it was too late. The room was empty, save for Shade discarded communicator.

Raven: Shade!

The screen turned on, Nightwing's face appearing.

Nightwing: Raven, we just got an intruder alert for the base. What's going on?

Raven: …Slade-bots. They came and…Shade's gone. I was taking Beast Boy somewhere safe. When I got back…

Nightwing: Slade…damn it.

Raven: You have to come back.

Nightwing: Uh…we're kind of in the middle of something.

Raven: But…!

A laser blast went by.

Nightwing: Shit! Gotta go!

Raven: Nightwing, wa…

The transmission went dead.

Raven: …it. …shit. Looks like it's up to me.

Beast Boy: Up to us.

Raven turned and saw Beast Boy standing there. She stared, her mouth wide open.

Beast Boy: Yeah, I'm finally back to normal.

Raven: …and still in a diaper.

Beast Boy looked at himself. He was wearing a TEENY TINY diaper. He blushed.

Beast Boy: A-whoops.

Raven: Get dressed. I'll find Shade.

**Factory**

Shade came to in the darkness. His eyes saw clearly in the dark. He was bound on some sort of conveyer belt. He couldn't tell what it was attached to. Probably something that would cause pain.

Ravager: You're awake. I know you can't use your powers here. Too dark.

Shade: What do you want? And where's your boss?

Ravager: Master isn't…quite aware of you being here.

Shade: Oh, I see. The old bad guy double cross bit, eh?

Ravager: Not at all. More like…practice.

Shade: And why am I here?

Ravager sighed.

Ravager: Honestly, I was hoping to get someone else.

Shade: What's wrong with me?

Ravager: Well, catching you isn't very impressive.

Shade frowned, though he doubted she could see it.

Shade: What's that supposed to mean?

Ravager sighed and shook her head.

Ravager: You're impulsive, impatient, easy to enrage, and your powers are easily negated in the right environment.

Shade muttered to himself for a moment before letting the subject drop.

Shade: Still doesn't answer why I'm here.

Ravager: Like I said, I had hoped to get someone else. Master knows I'm out doing a job on my own, but he doesn't know the details. I had hoped to bring Nightwing back as a sort of…present. Maybe Starfire in order to lure Nightwing. Raven's history with my Master would have made her an interesting catch, as would Terra. Beast Boy would have Terra's history to go on…I honestly don't know what I'd do with you. You're connection with Raven is…useful, I'm sure, but I don't see how.

Ravager paused for a moment, as if listening to something. She smiled and nodded.

Ravager: Do you remember my mother?

Shade: Crazy lady with the grim reaper costume. Yeah, I remember.

Ravager clenched her teeth in rage.

Ravager: Don't you dare disrespect my mother that way!

Shade: Did you even know your mother?

Ravager: I don't HAVE to!

At the word "have", she stabbed him in his shoulder with her sword. He hissed, but didn't cry out.

Ravager: She's my mother no matter what.

Shade: Blind devotion. I'm no stranger to that.

Ravager: So I've noticed. Hmm…yes…yes, that's it.

There was something about her voice that sent chills down Shade's spine. The sinister smile was a bit unsettling too. Shade managed to keep his voice from wavering.

Shade: What's "it"?

Ravager: Master would simply LOVE the idea of making Raven suffer. And as he always says, "Sometimes, Ravager, the most painful wounds are the ones you can't see."

Shade stared at her blankly.

Shade: Did you just explain something?

Ravager: Perhaps a demonstration is in order.

Ravager pulled out a tazer and squeezed the trigger, causing the electricity to crackle.

Shade: Oh… I think I see where this is going now.

Ravager jammed the tazer onto his chest, grinning wildly. This time Shade couldn't help but scream.

**END PART TWO**


	4. Chapter 3

**32 Productions Presents…**

A Teen Titan Fan Fiction The Teen Titans in… 

"**The Amazing Beast Baby"**

**Chapter Three**

**Titan Tower: Main Room**

Beast Boy was fully dressed and pacing as Raven floated in the middle of the room, spinning slowly like radar. Finding Shade's location was proving difficult.

Beast Boy: Anything yet?

Raven: For the last time I…

Raven stopped in mid-sentence and grabbed her head.

Raven: Pain! Azar, help him, he's in so much pain! He's in a factory at the docks!

Beast Boy: Let's go.

She shook her head.

Raven: You're too slow. Turn into something small and I'll carry you myself.

Beast Boy: You sure?

Raven: Hurry it up or I'm leaving you here.

Beast Boy changed into a small monkey and climbed onto her back. He had just enough time to wish for seatbelts before Raven left the building and took off as fast as she could.

**Factory**

Ravager took the lighter away from Shade's burnt fingers and used it to light her cigarette.

Ravager: Well, this has been fun. You're so screwed up, you didn't have the concentration to use the shadows the flames caused to attack me.

Shade spat blood at her. She looked at the spot on her costume as she took a drag.

Ravager: That will probably stain, you know.

Ravager rubbed her chin with her free hand, trying to think of what to do next. She had used her sword, the lighter, and the tazer. She had beaten him with her bare hands as well. She was pretty sure she heard a rib or two crack. His nose and mouth were bleeding profusely and his eyes would soon be very swollen. She snapped her fingers and walked over to a toolbox she had found abandoned. She pulled out a set of pliers. She turned back to Shade, clicking the pliers with every step she took.

Ravager: You ever play a game called "Crocodile Dentist"? I used to own it when I was a child. The object of the game was to pull out as many teeth as you could in your turn. Your turn ended if the jaws of the crocodile shut on you. Now, having heard my story, what do you think I'm going to do with these?

She held up the pliers and grinned, clicking them again. Shade knew and there was no way in hell he was going to open his mouth for that. Ravager climbed a box next to the near vertical belt he was on so she could reach his mouth.

Ravager: Be a good boy and open up.

Shade shook his head. Ravager sighed and took her cigarette out of her mouth. She turned it around and lowered it onto Shade's naked chest. She had removed his shirt a while back so she could cut it easier. He hissed, but managed to keep his mouth closed. Ravager smiled again and drew her sword.

Ravager: I'll give you a choice. Open up…

She lowered the blade of the sword to crotch level on him.

Ravager: …or I'll open you up. Either way, you're losing something. It's up to you to decide which means more to you.

Shade glared at her the best he could in his current state.

Shade: When I get free from here, I'm going to kill you.

He opened his mouth. Before Ravager could reach in with the pliers, the door burst open as a green rhino rammed into it. Raven followed Beast Boy inside. Ravager sighed and stepped off the box, tossing the pliers aside.

Ravager: And so ends our little game.

Shade's rescuers' eyes just adjusted to the darkness inside at that point. Said eyes widened when they observed Shade's current state. Ravager sighed and pulled a small tin flask from her pouch. She opened it and tried to take a swig from the contents. She muttered a curse as nothing came out. She turned it upside and not even a drop came out.

Ravager: (muttering) Out of J.D. Perfect.

Raven's reaction to the scene was less then well thought out. She clenched her teeth in rage and her cloak turned red. She seemed to grow another six feet, though it was more then likely just her cloak as her legs weren't showing. Tendrils waved around from underneath its folds.

Raven/Red: YOU BITCH! I'LL RIP YOU APART FOR THIS!

Beast Boy: Raven, stop! You gotta calm down!

Raven's glowing red eyes wavered a moment before narrowing. A tendril lashed out at Beast Boy, knocking him away.

Raven: I'LL CALM DOWN WHEN SHE'S DEAD.

Ravager yawned and moved the tip of her sword so that it poked just under Shade's chin.

Ravager: Go ahead. See if you can kill me before I shove this inside his skull.

Raven's eyes widened and she shrank back down, her cloak turning blue again. She was furious still, but managed to calm down enough to prevent Red from manipulating her body. She glanced over at Beast Boy. He was getting up. Noticing her looking he just gave her a thumbs up to say he wasn't hurt.

Ravager: You claim to be in control now that your dear old dad is gone, but after that display, I honestly doubt that to be true.

Raven: Give up. You've no way out.

Ravager: Don't I?

Ravager slit Shade's throat. It wasn't deep, but blood did flow out quickly.

Both: Shade!

Ravager: He doesn't have long. He'll die unless you help him.

With that she turned and ran. Raven went to help Shade.

Raven: I'll do what I can, GO!

Beast Boy turned into a cheetah and took off after Ravager. Raven put her hand over his throat and concentrated.

Raven: Hang on…hang on…

**Tunnels**

Beast Boy wasn't sure why there were tunnels under the factory and he didn't care. Right now he had to catch that girl. The problem was the floor was slick with…something. He probably didn't want to know. He couldn't run very fast in animal form. Then again, why run at all? He turned into a humming bird and darted down the tunnel. Ravager was waiting for him, but seemed to be expecting him to still be on the ground. She didn't even notice him above her. He changed into a tiger and pounced down on her. She cried out, dropping her sword.

Ravager: Get…off me!

She jammed the tazer into his stomach. He yelped and staggered back. The voltage was still too low to knock him out. She stood up and pressed a button on her belt. Cinderblock came crashing into the room, apparently awaiting a signal.

Ravager: Take care of him.

Ravager ran off. Cinderblock swung at Beast Boy who jumped back. Beast Boy was in no mood. He wanted to get back and make sure everything was okay. To do that, he needed to put the ugly giant down. He shifted into animals like rabbits and other quick footed beast in order to dodge Cinderblock's attacks as he thought of what to do. Cinderblock was tough. He needed a tough animal to beat him. T-rex would work, but he doubted there was enough room in the tunnel. He needed something both fast and strong. The Beast would work, but that was dangerous, especially given how upset he was already. He chose the yeti form. It proved fast enough to dodge Cinderblock…but Beast Boy quickly noted that the tunnel wasn't going to take much more. He slammed his fist into the wall and changed into a falcon, flying away as fast as he could as the tunnel collapsed on Cinderblock. Let the police dig him up.

**Titan Tower: Med-lab**

Raven let out an exhausted sigh. The others were coming home. Blood had been defeated. Raven went over Shade's injuries in her head. Multiple cuts along his chest. One cigarette burn. Second degree burns on all his fingers. Cracked ribs, busted lip, broken nose, swollen black eyes, more cuts along his arms, and the slit throat. The door opened and Beast Boy came in. He was nervous. When he told Raven that Ravager got away, she yelled at him. Raven yelling was a scary thing.

Beast Boy: …how is he?

Raven: …he'll live.

Beast Boy nodded, rubbing his arm.

Beast Boy: That's good.

Raven: …why did she do this? Ravager has nothing against Shade…at least I don't think so.

Beast Boy shrugged.

Beast Boy: Sick people in the world, what can I tell you?

Raven: …there MUST be a reason.

Beast Boy: Ask him when he wakes up.

Raven: I wouldn't have to if you hadn't let her get away.

Beast Boy clenched his fists. That was it. He had had a bad week. Being turned into a baby sucked. He remembered ALL of it and it was humiliating beyond words. One of his friends (though admittedly not one of his GREATEST friends) was hurt badly for who knows what reason and now Raven was blaming him for the culprit's escape?

Beast Boy: Hey! It wasn't MY fault, okay! I did what I could! What do you want from me! She sent Cinderblock after me! I couldn't beat him in time to chase after her! It's Cinderblock for f sake! I don't have high tech gadgets, energy blasts, or the ability to move crap with my mind! Beating a guy that strong takes TIME!

Raven stared at him, a look of mild shock on her face. He took a deep breath and let it out.

Beast Boy: Sorry…I'm just…having a rough week.

Raven: …no, you're right. It wasn't your fault. You did what you could. I'm just…not only did Shade get hurt, I lost control in front of her. …there is nothing more difficult to face then knowing that I'm not totally in control, even after defeating Trigon. Now she can rub that in my face and will no doubt tell Slade. It makes me feel so…helpless.

Raven leaned against the bed Shade was in, her hands closed tightly around the bars.

Raven: After all this time…I'm not much better at all.

Beast Boy: Raven, you got to believe. You're totally getting better. Before if you had reacted like that, you'd have brought the building down or worse.

Raven: But it's not enough. …Beast Boy…I think I may have to go back to the way things were before. Hide it all, bury my emotions, and…

Raven looked sadly at the bandaged and battered boy unconscious in the bed in front of her.

Raven: …break up with Shade.

Beast Boy: WHAT! Are you nuts!

Raven bit her lip and let out a sigh.

Raven: It's for his own good.

Beast Boy: Raven, I'm not the brightest guy in the world…

Beast Boy waited for a sarcastic comment. None was forthcoming so he continued.

Beast Boy: …but even I know that would be a stupid idea. It would tear the both of you up inside. Just because you break up with him, it wouldn't make the feelings go away.

Raven: …you're right.

Raven picked up a sheet and began tying it into a noose.

Beast Boy: What are you doing!

Raven looked up at him, a very faint smile on her face.

Raven: I just said you were right. This must be the end times.

Beast Boy let out his breath when he realized she wasn't serious.

Beast Boy: That wasn't funny.

Raven: Humor is in the eye of the beholder, Garfield.

Shade: (raspy) Could you two possibly keep it down? Trying to rest here.

Beast Boy held up his hands.

Beast Boy: And that, dude and dudette, is my cue. Exit, stage left.

Beast Boy left the room. Raven turned to Shade and brushed the hair out of his face.

Raven: How are you?

Shade: …that's a ridiculous question.

Raven: Right. Sorry.

Shade: Besides being in pain, I can't see very well.

Raven: Your eyes are being blocked by swollen flesh.

Shade: Great.

Raven sat down in the chair next to his bed.

Raven: …did she…do anything really bad? I mean, besides the obvious?

Shade: …you lost me?

Raven: Did she…you know…down there or…

Shade gasped when he realized what she meant and began coughing. That REALLY hurt.

Raven: Are you alright?

Shade: Yeah, yeah. No, she didn't rape me or anything. Jeez.

Raven: Rape? No I meant did she…you know…cut anything or…

Shade shuddered.

Shade: No, she didn't. Thank God.

Raven: Because I…couldn't make myself look and…

Shade: Yeah, it's okay. I'm fine…

Raven: Fine?

Shade: You know what I mean.

**Underground Lair: Ravager's Room**

Rose lay on her bed, her mask in her hands. She stared at it like it was the face of another person. When she was wearing the mask, what she did seemed perfectly logical. Now that she had taken it off, it was like she was viewing the incident as a completely different person. She BRUTALIZED him! As Ravager she tortured him in ways she never even thought of before. And since when did she smoke and drink? She didn't even remember buying that stuff! She threw the mask across the room and held her head.

Rose: (whisper) What's happening to me?

**THE END**


End file.
